


Naturally Selected

by ArtemisRae



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Community: theavatar100, Gen, Lemur Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will always be new friends to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naturally Selected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community theavatar100 for week #101, Die Another Day.

* * *

           The lemur crossed the branches, his eyes anxiously flickering back and forth for his companion. He'd noticed that the other lemur had grown sluggish, content for fruit that was half-rotting just because it was in the lower branches and didn't require as much climbing to reach. 

 

           Now his companion was gone completely. Despite scouring the abandoned temple he couldn't find her anywhere, and finally gave up. Wherever she had crawled off to, she didn't want to be found.

 

           Somewhat disappointed, he bit into a peach and sat back, waiting for new friends to play with.

* * *


End file.
